A Very Un Happy Ever After
by EvernightDimNess
Summary: Thirteen year old princesses are losing their happily ever after from their old enemies. They now have to earn back their happily ever afters before their own enemies steal it and make their own.


"You're going, you rotten brat!" Stepmother yelled at me.

I hated this lady so much! She wasn't forcing me to camp. That's the worse thing she could do to me.

"Please! The people there are dirty, mean, and…dirty!" I pleaded.

"That's not a good explanation, girl! Now, you get on that carriage right now! Or you'll have chores until the day you die!"

My eyes widened. Camp sounded really good right now! I grabbed my bag and ran onto the bus. I tilted my head. All of these kids were girls…sitting with boys? I sat in the back and stared out the window.

"Hi!" A girl with short black hair waved at me.

I waved back slowly. Was everyone here so friendly? I loved camp already!

"I'M SNOW WHITE!" The girl yelled on the top of her lungs. "YOU KNOW THE FAIREST OF THEM ALL!"

"You are not the fairest of them all, Snow!" A blonde girl stood. She had little bags under her eyes. "I am! Hello, sleeping beauty here!"

"She's just jealous." Snow gave Sleeping Beauty a evil glare. "That's Aurora." Snow pointed to the girl who was yelling at her. "That's Ariel." There was a red haired girl who was brushing her hair and humming. "That's Jasmine." Jasmine waved while cuddling with her pet tiger. "That's Belle. Though, she isn't a real princess." Snow pointed to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail.

"That's mean, Snow! I am too a real princess!" Belle flipped her brown hair with her hand and sat down.

"Says who? Anyway, that's Tiana. She's new." Snow pointed to Tiana. She was sitting with a boy who was wearing a crown. "That's Naveen." Snow nodded. "You see that boy with Ariel…that's Erik. Oh, and that boy sitting with Aurora…that's Phillip. That guy or dog…sitting next to Belle is Adam. Who am I missing? Oh, Aladdin is with Jasmine. I don't really know who he is but, he's cute so he's mine. We call him Prince, though. He seems to like it. Since he is." Snow pointed to guy right next to her. "So, where's your prince?" Snow finally asked.

"Oh. I don't have a prince." I shrugged.

Everyone on the bus gasped.

"Your happily ever after never happened?" Snow looked as if she was going to faint.

"You guys are almost ten years old….why would you need a happily ever after?" I asked. It was true. They all looked as if they were nine years old.

"I'm twelve. They're all thirteen except him." Snow pointed to the boy next to her. "We don't know how old he is."

I gave Snow a confusing glare. "You all are princesses?" I jumped. I was on a carriage full of royalty! This couldn't be happening! This. Is. The. Best. Camp. EVER!

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the throne this morning." Snow rolled her eyes. "Duh!" Snow snorted. "What are you doing on this bus if you aren't a princess?" Snow turned to Tiana. "She's a peasant."

Whispers filled the bus. I began to feel uncomfortable and unwanted. I looked down at the bus's clean floor.

There was a laugh from the carriage driver. I looked up.

"Well, of course she isn't a princess." The bus driver laughed some more. "You see. Cinderella's happily ever after never is to come."

"Oh, that's horrible." Ariel dropped her brush and her gorgeous red hair was flipped to the side. "Don't worry. I'm sure your prince will come soon."

The carriage driver laughed once more. "Her future was changed and soon all of yours will too."

"What?" Snow gave the carriage driver a look. "Look, grandma! You aren't making any sense."

"I think she means that our happily ever after is never going to happen!" Belle began breathing heavily.

The girls gasped. "That's impossible unless you're like…" Snow thought for a bit. "The queen."

"Ursula." Ariel gasped.

"Jaffar." Jasmine nodded.

"The Shadow Man." Tiana looked at Naveen worriedly.

"Maleficent." Prince Phillip gave a stern face.

"Shan Yu!" Mulan jumped.

"I knew I was missing someone! Why didn't you say anything?" Snow growled at Mulan.

"You never asked." Mulan sat down.

"That's Mulan and Shane." Snow pointed to them.

"It's Shang." Shang gave Snow a look.

"And I'm the one to care." Snow looked back at me.

"Mulan….I didn't know you were a princess!" Ariel looked at Mulan.

"Well, I'm not. I was going to be a princess but, Shang came back." Mulan looked back at Shang.

"Okay…" Snow's eyes traveled back to the carriage driver. "Could you keep explaining?"

"Yes. All of the enemies have made the ultimate plan. They are going back in time and changing all of your futures. Cinderella was the first target." the carriage driver continued.

I was surprised. "So, I did have a prince and happily ever after?"

"Dear, yes you did." the carriage driver sighed. "All of you are going to lose your prince and you'll be back to your old selves."

"What?" Tiana stood and looked at Naveen. "I worked too hard to get where I am!" Tiana sat back down to hug Naveen.

"Same here! You think I asked for legs just to roam around?" Ariel looked at Erik.

"Yeah! You think I kissed a dog for nothing?" Belle cupped her mouth. "Sorry!"

"None taken. I get it every time." Adam shrugged.

"Exactly! Don't they know I married a street rat! I mean, my handsome…street rat." Jasmine giggled slowly.

"Why? So what we kicked their butts and some died…" Snow shrugged. "They are the villains. They're going to lose every time."

"She's right." Belle agreed.

"What if they don't?" Mulan bit her lip.

The bus was suddenly quiet. Everyone stared at Mulan.

"Sorry," Mulan whispered.

"I think Mulan is right." Ariel hugged Erik tightly. "So, is Tiana. I've worked too hard to get where I am."

A frightening scream came from Snow.

I looked up to see what was wrong. "Snow! Your hair…your dress!"

"I look like you!" Snow paced herself. She wore a tattered brown dress and apron. A brown hair band placed in her hair. "Where's Prince?" Snow shrieked. Her seat was empty except for a bucket. "They took my prince away!" Snow growled.

"Erik! He's fading." Ariel bit her lip.

"Ariel!" Erik dramatically called as he disappeared.

Ariel's legs were forced together and turned a pale green color. Her green tail then suddenly formed. Ariel blew a red strand of hair out her face. "Great."

"Well, I was born a princess. I don't know how they can take my thrown away from me." Jasmine smiled. She turned to see Aladdin was gone. "I'm so lonely!" Jasmine cried. "Oh, you're still here." She picked up her tiger.

"Well, Shang is gone." Mulan sighed.

"So is Naveen!" Tiana gave the bus driver an angry glare. "Where are they? I'll show The Shadow Man a thing or two!" Tiana was back in a yellow dress, a green hat, and yellow slippers. "Messing with my life."

"Now, let's not get carried away girls." The bus driver said slowly.

"Of course we should get carried away! We're princesses!" Snow snarled. "I want my prince back now!"

"Girls, calm down. Don't you remember? A hero comes to our rescue then, everything will be back to normal." Belle smiled.

Everyone nodded. 'Brilliant!' 'Good!' 'It better.' Was passed around the bus. I stood there giving the girls all looks. None of them knew what they were saying.

"I'm confused. If they all remember their royal lives and princes. Then…why can't I?" I asked weakly. I haven't said anything all bus ride.

"Good question there, dear." the bus driver smiled. "Your memory was erased. The only memory you have left is when you were doing chores for your step mother and sisters."

The bus driver was right! I don't remember anything than doing chores. Well, that is very mean to whoever erased my memory. Gosh! I'm turning into these princesses every minute. This isn't right. None of us deserve this. If I was a good princess then, I would at least get ready to fight.

"I think Cindy has something to tell us." the bus driver stopped the bus and waited.

What? Can the bus driver read minds? I walked to the front of the bus and stared at the princesses with weak eyes. I cleared my throat. "Why…why wait?" I asked quietly.

"If we do then someone will come and fix this! Think for once, Cindy!" Snow argued.

Anger boiled inside of me. Snow reminded me a lot of my stepsisters. "Look! I'm trying to think of a solution! Why wait? Haven't you listened to the bus driver? Your happy ending is literally being taken from you! What I'm saying is…who needs a prince? Who needs a rescuer? A savior? Girls, you've dealed with dragons, witches, evil fairy godmothers, warriors, spells and curses, wars , voodoo, even sea witches! And you're telling me you can't deal with them all ganging together? What kind of rulers are you if you can't even get up and see what's happening right in front of you? If they can be defeated once…then they can be defeated again! Now, who's with me to get rid of these goons once and for all!" I was getting pumped. "I want to hear it loud and proud!"

There was a epic silence around the bus. Then, there was a clap coming from where Tiana was sitting. She stood and clapped louder, Ariel joined her and so did Mulan. I felt courage fill me. I finally felt accepted. Now, I almost believed I was a princess for that moment.

"Huh? What's going on?" Aurora yawned as she woke up.

"Just clap." Ariel whispered.

"Okay." Aurora clapped and even wooted.

"Take us to Robin Hood Boulevard. I have a old friend there that can help us." I whispered to the bus driver.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! I haven't heard that in a long time! Hold on, girls!" the bus driver yelled as she told the horses to go faster.

"So….," Snow White frowned a bit. "Anyone want to sing a song?"


End file.
